


Fur Elise

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Broken Families, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finding Family, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omegas are cute, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Tim Drake is Robin, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward remembers a vague memory of his Omega Mother and Bruce is going to track down said Omega just to make Edward happy. </p><p>But who in their right mind names a child Fur Elise?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riddle_of_the_sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_of_the_sphinx/gifts).



The doorbell chimed as Bruce Wayne walked into the small office. 

A redhead looked up from his laptop and took the pen he was holding down in his mouth setting it down before smiling. As always the Omega looked happy, smiling as he stood and leaned over his desk with his hand stretching out. 

“Mr. Wayne,” Edward greeted as they shook hands. “You have another case for me?” 

“Edward, it’s good to see you again,” Bruce let go of the Omega’s hand before sitting down. “In fact I do have a mystery for you.” 

“Oh, goody,” Edward took a seat happily. “I always shave fun when you come to me for help.” 

Chuckling Bruce took out an envelope. “Someone is taking flowers from the Gotham City Graves.” 

“Oh, well can’t you just use cameras?” Edward frowned before siting back. “Not funny, Bruce, I thought it was going to be fun!” 

“Oh, that’s already solved.” Bruce grinned. “Look inside the envelope, Edward.”

Opening it Edward saw the Bat Symbol. “From the Bat?” 

“Yep.” Bruce leaned back grinning in all his playboyness. “He dropped it off this afternoon and said to give it to you.” 

“Oooh, how exciting!” Edward took it out and flipped through the fold and picked up the UBS stick and was already twitching to see what was on it. “I’ll call you as soon as I know anything Mr. Wayne.” 

“Good.” Bruce stood up. “Hey, Edward, how about you and I go grab lunch?” 

“But the mystery!” Edward gasped looking like he had won the lottery. “Every time the Bat needs my help I have the funniest adventures!” 

“Oh, well that’s fine, I was just going to that new Swiss Chocolate Cake Restaurant .” 

“What?!” Edward gasped standing up. “But you have to make reservations months in advanced!” 

“Not when your Bruce Wayne. Yes, I just walk right in.” 

“…I’ll get my jacket, don’t leave without me!” Edward grabbed his coast but paused to lock the items up tightly in a very secure safe before running over and grabbing hold of the Alpha’s arm. “You’re paying right?” 

“Of course.” 

\--

Riddler was waiting on the roof that Batman had told him to wait at. As he tapped his cane and his foot Edward pouted. Earlier had been a wonderful going out with Bruce and the Alpha was nice and the tabloids really got the man wrong. 

He wondered what the Alpha thought of him? If Bruce liked him liked him or if the Alpha was just treating him like he did all the other Omegas. Sighing puffed out his cheeks looking up at the sky in wonder. 

When Edward started to reform and was out of Arkham he had gotten a surprise when a car picked him up, drove him to a nice apartment that had basic needs, a bed and a bunch of pillows. Like most Omegas Edward needed a bunch of pillows for when he nested and there was a card there. 

The reforming program provide an apartment and a startup job at Wayne Enterprises. Edward read that he was to start in the tech department. It was the lowest on the chain when he went up quickly worked his way up to floor manager. The rest was paid the first three months and after than Edward paid for it on his own. 

Batman would check up on him to make sure he wasn’t turning back to crime. After a while Edward went through with his word on starting his own Private Detective Agency. Since than Bruce had come to visit him with little mysteries around the company or people he needed to know things about and since Bruce had always been kind to him and greeted him like Edward had never been a criminal and treated him like Alphas would treat an Omega. 

Not that Edward needed it! It was just… nice to be reminded that an Omega could be themselves and let an Alpha kiss their hand, hold open the door, give kisses on the head. Blushing a bit Edward remembered when Bruce had kissed him on the side of the head after they had gone out to eat after Edward had solved a little mystery for him. 

“You look happy.” 

“Gah!” Edward jumped whirling around. “I told you not to do that, Bats!” 

“I know you were out with Wayne, but now it’s time for work.” 

“How do you know that?!” Edward blushed. “And so what if I was out with him? He’s nice!” 

“I know.” Batman walked over to the Batmobile. “Let’s go.” 

\--

Edward was about to close when the door chimed and he turned and smiled. “Mr. Wayne, good evening!” 

“Edward,” Bruce nodded. “And please call me Bruce.” 

“Oh, but I like calling you Mr. Wayne when you walk in.” Edward giggled. “So, what can I do for you?” 

“I came here to ask you out to dinner in a few days.” Bruce looked grim. “I normally need company in the evening of the 9th of November.” 

“Oh…” Edward nodded because he knew that date. It was the date that Bruce’s parents died and even though it was so many years later everyone knew how the Playboy normally got depressed around this time and would keep company of an Omega or two. “Alright… Here sit down and I’ll get you some coffee.” 

“Thank you, Edward.” 

They drank coffee for an hour before Bruce told him a few things about his childhood, the picnic that they had at the Manor when he was little. Edward laughed when Bruce told him that he would running around with a towel on his shoulders pretending to be a superhero. 

“I remember once when my Father was working late and couldn’t’ come home and the rain was pouring down hard, so we made a picnic indoors and when he came up we stayed up all night, well until I knocked out, but to me it was all night.” Bruce smiled and took out a little scent box and opened it and the scent floated into the room. “This was my Mother’s favorite scent. It’s called-”

“Lavender Serenity...” 

Bruce paused looking up seeing Edward cover his face and suddenly realized that he was crying. Shocked he watched as Edward moved his glassed off and used his palms of his hands to try and wipe away big tears away as they fell. 

“Sorry… that’s what my Mama used to ware all the time.” Edward let out a hurt giggle. “I vaguely remember him putting it on both of us when would go to the park.” 

“Vaguely?” Bruce asked covering the scent up. “I’m sorry, Edward I didn’t mean to upset you. Here.” 

“Thank you, Edward sniffled taking the silk hanker shift and wiped up his eyes. “Sorry, it just when I smell that scent I remember him.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” 

“My Mama didn’t die!” Edward snapped glaring at him. “He… he left me… he left me with my Father.” 

“What?” Bruce frowned. “But you said that your father was abusive?” 

“He was that bastard.” Edward dried his tears. “Sorry, it’s just those few memories I cane remembver are all good and lovely but I don’t know why my Mama just left me.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that, Edward,” Bruce placed his hand on the redhead’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I upset you and I understand if you don’t want to go with me in a few days.” 

“I’m going, I just didn’t expect that to happen.” Edward sighed before smiling even with puffy eyes. “I guess it’s all silly nonsense but sometimes… sometimes I wonder why my Mama left me and sometimes I wish I knew what happened to him.” 

“Why don’t you look for him?” Bruce kissed the Omega’s head. “You’re very good at tracking people down.” 

“Because I’m mad at him, I’m upset he just abandoned me and I know it’s childish and yet… I do wish I knew.” 

\--

Batman and Robin entered the old Gotham archives that housed the old paper documents about closed family cases where children were taken away from their parents. Something about Edward’s story didn’t add up as why the courts would grant the abusive Alpha father full custody when Edward’s memory of his male Omega Mother seemed to be the better parent.

As Batman walked down the long row of the boxes that sat they all dust filled. Under his cape on the left side he could feel his newest Robin’s boots pattering as he had to trot to keep up with Batman’s long strides. 

Tim Drake his third Robin, recently adopted because he just couldn’t stand the abusive life the thirteen year old was going through with Jack Drake, the boy’s father and someone had recorded a few abusive things and sent them to the Commissioner and Bruce Wayne had stepped in and took the child into his home. 

The little Omega had figured out who Batman was, had pulled Bruce out of his spiraling darkness, had caused Bruce to once again to love and to gain another child. The little Omega was a genius, highly skilled, quirky and loved to chatter about things he learned. 

Tim was still in training but this was simple enough to bring him out. As long as Robin stayed into his cape than he was allowed to come. As Bruce paused in front of the right file box before removing the the top. Robin peeked out before going back in and only peeked out again when Batman slipped him a file and the little boy held it close to his chest. 

After that they turned and left. 

\--

Back in the cave Tim was training with his staff and a robot that was attacking him on a low level fighting because Bruce didn’t want to kill his new son as he read over the file. It was old and they were marked case closed and confidential. 

Edward Nastion, Edward’s real last name was there in bold letters. He was taken away from his male Omega Mother at age five and handed right over to a drunk Alpha instead of being put in a home or finding the Omega other family. 

What got Bruce was the name listed as Edward’s Mother’s name. 

Fur Elise Nigma.

Fur Elise like the song from Beethoven? Well, that was interesting and he had the same last name but instead of an Y like Edward’s it was an I. It was listened down that the Omega was unfit to raise a child and that all rights be taken away affected immediately but it never said why the Omega was unfit. With everything on the paper added up as someone just not caring. 

However back there Alphas won the children because Omegas worked low paying jobs and it was terrible for an Omega to even think about living alone and back there Beta Inns were popular and they were still today because Omegas loves company and were very sociable. Beta rented rooms cheap and care for Omegas and chased off Alphas seeking to do them harm. 

However it said that Fur Elise, who went by Elise, had been adopted by and Alpha and Beta when he was about thirteen years of age, the Omega had never attended school, the adoptive parents had started home schooling for him, than in the slums the Omega vanished and reappeared pregnant, bore a child, and was forced to be the man who was the father as the Alpha had taken the Omega as his. 

Bruce growled causing Tim to glace over before scurrying away from the robot that came after him. It made him sick how Alphas could just pinned down an Omega and have rights to them. It said that the Omega ran away from the Alpha for five years before the Alpha claimed back the poor should until the new laws passed that it was illegal to force Omegas around like they were nothing. 

Setting the folder down Bruce typed in the name and wondered who named their child after a song before finding the missing Omega was in the middle of the country. It stated that he lived with his adoptive parents. 

“Robin.” 

“Yes?” Tim asked flipping off to the side. “Is training over.” 

“No.” Batman stood up. “We’re going on a vacation.” 

\--

It was a good size Diner. 

Bruce walked into it in the early morning smelling the coffee and food that sizzled behind the counter and he looked around quickly before talking forward holding onto Tim’s hand as the small teen could easily pass for ten. 

As they took a look around where to sit Bruce noticed one booth that looked like it was often used for studying more than anything since it had some pillows for sitting, books, pencils, pens, notebooks, a stuffed teddy bear and a sign that said ‘Owners Only’ on the side. 

They took a seat as a woman came out of the back wiping her hands on a cloth and her widened stunned but not in the normal way. She was African-American with her hair pulled up in a bun, mak up done, she was medium set and clearly a Beta. 

“Well I don’t believe it,” She said with a laugh as she walked over. “Do my eyes deceive me or is that really Bruce Wayne sitting at my Diner?” 

“Good morning, Ma’am.” Bruce gave her a charming smile. “A pleasure to meet you and yes I am Bruce Wayne but please just call me Bruce.” 

“Alright than, Honey.” She said before turning to Tim. “And well, who do we have here? How are you sweetie?” 

“I’m Tim.” The boy smiled at her. “I like your diner.” 

“Why thank you, sweetie!” She cupped his face. “Aren’t you the cutest little thing! Where’s your Mama?” 

“I don’t have one,” Tim mumbled as his face was smushed. “I just have my new Daddy,” 

“Oh, I heard,” She seemed to remember and clear her throat before taking out a notepad. “What can I get you to drink?” 

“Coffee for me and Tim, what would you like?” 

“Can I have some chocolate milk, please?” 

“Of course sweet thing,” She wrote it down with a laugh. “You kid is sure cute. Alright what can I get you to ear or do you need more time?” 

“Since we’re new, we’ll go over the menu.” Bruce grinned at her. “However everything smells delicious.” 

“You bet it is, Honey,” She left to go take other orders after dropping off theirs. “One Coffee and one Chocolate milk!” 

“Alright, Tim let’s see what where going to eat.” Bruce said opening the menu looking when someone set down the coffee and milk. “Ah, thank you…” 

There in front of Bruce was an Omega who looked so much like Edward. Longer hair pulled back into a loose side ponytail that sat over his right shoulder. Emerald green eyes weren’t as big, bangs swiped to both sides of the other’s face, and the Omega looked very tame and calm and the scent of lavender serenity filled the tiny space. 

“One coffee,” Came the southern voice like honey and it had a bit of a rasp in it but it worked. “An’ one Chocolate milk fer the cute Omega an’ look I brought you somethin’.” 

Tim took the swirling straw smiling. “Thank you.” 

“Aw, yer welcome, baby doll,” The Omega smiled setting down the creamer before taking out a pad and smiling at Bruce. “My name is Elise an’ I’ll be yer waiter today. How can I take yer order?” 

Bruce paused when he felt Tim tugging at his shirt and he knew Tim saved him there. “Yes, Tim?” 

“Can I have the smiling pancake?” 

“Yes,” Bruce smiled at Elise. “One smiley pancake and I’ll have small stack meal with bacon and eggs.” 

“Alright, an’ how ya wantin yer eggs?” The Omega asked with big wide eyes as he tapped the pen to his lips.

Oh god, he was cute just like Edward. 

“Scrambled.” 

“A’ight, it’ll be just a minute,” Elsie turned and put the order in. “Order up!” 

\--

From Bruce could see Elise was doing well there and he was kind to all his costumers. The Beta was adopted Elise when he was little and the Alpha was in the back being the cook. Elise easy to like, kind to talk too and he always knew when someone needed a refill, when they wanted to their check, when it was time to pick up empty plates. 

The Beta kept a close eye on Elise and would talk kindly to him and Elise would smiled at her. He collect his tips before going over to the little table and putting his tips in a jar that was marked savings before going back. 

“Alright, you two,” The Beta said. “Anything else I get you guys?” 

“No, but this was very good,” Bruce smiled at her. “Your server is very attentive too and kind.” 

“I like him,” Tim added smiling. “He’s nice.” 

“Thank you, my son is kind.” She smiled at them. “I hope you two come again.” 

\--

“Mama,” Elise called setting down the load of dishes and wiping his brow with the back of his arm before turning to look at the Beta. “I’m gonna go on break, I’ma go eat somethin’ at tha mall, ‘kay?” 

“Be careful baby and come right back you hear me?” 

“Yes, Mama,” Elise nodded giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I won’t be ta long.”

“Bring me back one of them shakes!” 

“I’ma brin’ Daddy one too!” Elise called putting on a coat before hurrying out of the door and looking back and forth before going across the street. “Ohh, s’ta cold out here!” 

Elise didn’t noticed that he was begin followed as he made his way into the mall, down the many ways to his favorite milkshake shop. The shop owner noticed him before grinning and the female Alpha handed him three shakes. 

“Moring, Elise,” 

“Good Mornin’” Elise took a drink sighing happily. “Did’ja find them discount tickets online???”

“I’m sorry, cutie, nothing.” She gave him a smile. “But Hey, no one wants to go to Gotham for fun right?” 

“I ain’t goin’ fer fun.” 

“Oh, that’s right,” She gave him a pity look. “Elise… don’t you think that maybe you should give up on your quest? You bay is all grown by now and might not even remember you.” 

“Don’ say that!” Elise looked hurt. “I know wh’t that I ain’t smart or nothin’ like hat but I knows that my baby is still out there!” 

“Elise… you’ve been searching for years,” She sighed. “I’m sorry I said anything. Why don’t you go back to your parents? If I come across discount plane tickets I’ll let you know.” 

“…My baby is there… I can feels it…” 

“Alright, alight, go on now, I’ll see you later.” 

“Wait, I ain’t gave ya the moneys yet.” 

“On the house.” She smiled. “My way of saying I’m sorry. Go on now.” 

Elise left grabbing some lunch before going back to the Diner and sitting at his seat. The Omega was countering his money and by the way he was counter it was very slow and he looked very concentriacd on it. It was strange to see someone so much like Edward have such a hard time counting. 

“Elise?” 

The Omega looked up to see the little Omega who had been there early. “Oh, well if it ain’t the lit’le cutie! I didn’ ya come back so soon.” 

“…I’m lost.” 

“Huh?!” 

Bruce meanwhile was in disguise nodded outside the window. 

Good job Tim.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mama!” Elise called walking into the kitchen and holding Tim in his arms. “Mama, Mr. Wayne lost his child.”  
In the back of Dinner was the Beta and Alpha couple going over some papers realty quick and about fifteen of other Betas working in the kitchen cooking, washing, mixing, baking and other things. It was busy because it was about lunch time.  
“What?” The woman turned around seeing her adopted child with a little boy. “Oh my. Come on, let’s go to the office, come, come,”  
They went into the office, Tim wondering if he was really so tiny that everyone had this need to carry him all the time. His legs were so going to get weak if people didn’t start letting him walk anywhere. Still the view was nice and now he could see over things.  
\--  
Elise sat with Tim at his little booth as they practiced some math questions. Elise was still in middle school level but he had only learned how to read at a normal level when he was seventeen since his studies had been interrupted by his abusive Alpha and had only started to learn again when Daddy and Mama had taken him away.  
“And then you add this up and.. there you have the answer.” Tim said looking up. “See?”  
“Oh, I get’s it now.” Elise took the paper and did the next problem slower than Tim but managed to get it right. “Now I can do it m’self.”  
A few feet over the Mrs. Nigma, the Beta and Elise’s Mama was talking to a police offer about what happened and the police man tipped his hat.  
“We had a frantic call in from Mr. Wayne about an hour ago and he’s been worried sick.” The Alpha said and smiled at the two working on the math. “I’m sure he’ll be glad to know his child is safe.”  
“You send him right here, you hear?” The Beta had her hands on her hips. “The poor little thing could have been kidnapped or something.”  
“Tim, How ya do this one?” Elise asked showing him a harder problem. “I did wha’ya asked me.”  
“This one has a dismal, so we’ll do it like this,” Tim took the paper and started to show Elise how to do it before glancing over at Bruce in disguise and got the single before looking back at the other Omega. “I was thinking about something,”  
“Wha’?” Elise asked staring at the paper.  
“You look like someone I know.” Tim said casually trying to stay in clueless mode. “You look like a nice Omega I know who gives me cupcakes.”  
“Oh, I love cupacakes.”  
Oh God help Bruce, the Omega called them Cupacakes! Looked like Elise gave Edward his charm of being too cute and funny when he wasn’t trying too. Also the love of cupcakes apparently.  
“So does Edward.”  
Elise’s head snapped up suddenly. “Edward?”  
“Mm-hm,” Tim nodded. “He likes to make and buy a whole lot and he eats them when he’s working on cases because he’s a detective.”  
“Detective...?” Elise leaned almost too close to Tim’s face. “Ya said his name w’s Edward? How ol’ is he?”  
“I… don’t know…” Tim paused before smiling. “You can ask my Daddy when he comes their good friends.”  
“DO ya hav’ a picture?!”  
Okay, now Bruce felt bad because Elise looked desperate. Getting up he left the diner before answering his phone and he thanked the PD and said he was heading to the Diner asap. Going to change back into his normal clothes Bruce made a perfect entrance of a worried Father.  
“Tim!”  
“Hi!”  
“I was worried!”  
“Mr. Wayne, you’re lucky yoru son remembered were out Diner was.” The Beta scolded. “I glad you two are back together but next time keep a better hold of his hand.”  
“I’m thirteen.”  
“Oh, honey, you’ll be a teenage is about five years, just wait.”  
Tim tried to frown but it came out as a pout.  
“M-Mr, Wayne?” Elise got up rushing up to him. “Um, yer son says he k’ows someone named Edward?”  
“Elise,” The Beta sighed putting her hands on his shoulders pulling him back and her arm went in front of him and across the shoulders holding him. “You can’t get all excited about everyone names Edward, okay honey? We talked about this…”  
“But Mama,”  
The woman sighed as if she had done this so many times before but was about to do it again even though it looked like she swore the last one was the last time.  
“Mr. Wayne.” She paused for a moment. “You know an Edward?”  
“Yes,” Bruce nodded. “He’s a good friend of mine, I work with him one and while and we go on dates a few times in the week.”  
“And he has parents.” She stated more than she asked. “And he isn’t missing an Omega parent is he.”  
“No, he has none.” Bruce shook his head. “Edward’s father died a few years back of a heart attack and as for his Mother, well, full custody was given to the Father so we don’t know where the Mother is.”  
“Mama!” Elise looked up at her with big eyes. “A’k, please, a’k…?”  
“Ask me what?”  
“…What’s his last name?”  
“I have a picture,” Bruce took out an photo of Edward smiling at the camera and he had a cupcake in front of him as he was going over papers for a case. “Here.”  
Elise must have snatched it faster than Flash and stared at it. The look was clear that he recognized that Edward was his right away and tears started to flow down as he stared wide eyes. Bruce smiled a bit before looking at Tim who was tucked in his side watching.  
“His name is Edward Nygma and he’s Private Detective.” Bruce smiled. “He’s really good at his job.”  
“Can ya take me with ya?!” Elise broke free grabbed his tip jar and held it out. “Pleas’?”  
“What?”  
“Elise, go with Daddy,”  
“But Mama!”  
“Now.” She said sternly. “Go on, I’ll come get you in a minute, you hear?”  
“Mama…”  
“Go and I’ll come get you in a moment.”  
\--  
Edward was watering the little plant on his desk. It had been a gift from someone he had helped and while he was glad he didn’t’ have to water it often he was kind of put off by it because of all the times he had worked with or known Ivy.  
A chime made him look up.  
“Mr. Wayne!” Edward lite up. “How are you?”  
“I got you something.”  
“Ooo, what?”  
“Your Mother.”


	3. Chapter 3

"............What?"

"Edward, your plant is drowning." 

"Oh dang it!" Edward set the watering can down before grabbing a towel trying to mop up the water that had spilled out of the planting pot and he knew that poor plant was doomed with no hope of survival. "My desk, my papers, Ahhh! My tablet!" 

Bruce hurried over and they removed the important stuff before cleaning up the desk before setting everything back when Bruce looked at the redhead he could see that the Omega didn't seem happy but mixed with about several different emotions. 

"Edward, are you alright?" 

"Why did you go find him?" Edward hissed. "He left me, he abandoned me." 

"No, he didn't." Bruce place his hands on Edward's shoulders. "I asked someone to help me trackhim and down and what I found out is that your Mother had been searching for you all this time... Here sit down, let me tell you what I found." 

"Batman." 

Bruce tensed. "What?" 

"You asked Batman for help, didn't you?" Edward hissed. "He's the only one who could find out who, what, when, where, how and why." 

"Alright, I admit it, Batman was a part of it." Bruce lead Edward over to a chair before siting across from him. "Listen, the courts were paid off. Your Father wanted to spite your mother and took you away. In the documents it states that Elise wasn't allowed to visit or see you. Instead the law stated that he had to move away. His adoptive parents, an Alpha and Beta fought the courts alongside him but they had to leave or Elise would be put in jail for the rest of his life." 

When Edward said nothing but stared at him the Alpha continued. 

"I spoke with Bertha, Elise's Mother... she told Elise's story and your's when you were little... Can I tell you about it?" 

"...Fine, but when you see Batman you tell him I want a strong word with him!" 

"Alright, when Elise asked to come back with me his Mother asked to speak with me... or rather take me outside and yell at me." 

\--

[Two Days before]

Bruce followed Bertha outside the cafe when she rounded on him. 

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" 

"...Trying to reunite a Mother and Child?" 

"Mr. Wayne," She growled and man that woman was scary. "Why now? Why come after all these years? We, my husband and I, have been trying to look for Edward for years and we put a stop to it because as you can see it's slowly killing our child. I'm not heartless so don't even start to think that." 

"I can see how much you love you son," Bruce looked into her eyes. "The reason I'm here is because Edward told me of a memory he had of his mother and told me that he was abandoned." 

"Never!" She growled. "Is was that bastard Earl, that so called Alpha who forced himself on Elise during a heat. When Elise came back he was already eight months along looking he was doing to kill over at any moment. We manged to keep both Elise and Edward safe for the first five years of my grand-baby's life... than that bastard forced them back because Elise belonged to them. Belonged, like some kind of property!" 

"I understand." 

"How could you?" She crossed her arms. "That sick bastard put Elise through hell but in the end he... he had to have paid off the judge some how, some way because no one in their right mind would ever give a child to someone like that... some who might as well be the devil." 

"Ma'am, I'm not here to hurt your son and won't you like to come back to Gotham and see your Grandchild? I'm sure that whatever happened you can at least have some sort of relationship. I heard you adopted Elise when he was older and that worked out well." 

"His mother sold him to me." 

Bruce paused. "What?" 

"I was one my way home... she was an old friend you see and I saw her with her kid, her BABY, little Elise holding onto his leg... so small, not even scared of the monsters and demons around him.... and there she was so desperate for drugs and alcohol that she was trying to sell her only child off to a pedophile ... for ten dollars... ten." Bertha looked like she was remembered it clearly. "I stopped her, asked her what the hell she was doing and she told me that if I wanted to stop her than I had to pay her... so I gave twenty, she took off, I took the Elise home, bathes, fed and put him to bed. I went and got papers that could sever a parents rights with written consent. When she came back I gave her another twenty but only when she signed away her rights." 

"That's how you got Elise... you had to buy him form his mother..." 

"Yes." She sighed. "If we're going to do this We're coming with you." 

"What?" 

"I swear to God Mr. Wayne if your pulling my baby's chain with this not even Batman will be able to save you." 

\--

"I have respect for your Grandmother.... she scares me." 

"I can't believe it..." Edward covered his face. "If my mother never left me... than I've been resenting him all this time?" 

"Now you can move passed it." 

"You say that like it's easy." Edward groaned. "I don't know... where are they?" 

"At a very nice five star hotel near here... and if your wondering Elise tried to follow me here but I lost him when he saw cupcakes. Guess what the two of you love a lot?" 

"...Can I... meet him?" 

"Yes, tonight at my family restaurant."

"Are you insane?!" Edward jumped up. "Not where people can see us!" 

Suddenly the door opened and three people ran in and a redheaded Omega locked onto him and next thing Edward knew he was tackled in a very violent desperate embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward just stood there shell shocked eyes wide and his lips parted as he was almost crushed by this stranger. Slowly he looked at the other people in the room, a tall Alpha, brode shoulder, serious face that seemed to be resting and Edward's mind seemed to be working on it's own because he could tell the other was restrained with a few words per sentence, he was grandfather age but looked like he had aged well.

The woman was Beta, she obviously looked concerned but at the same time stared at him as if not believing him.. She was assenting them, and wait so looked familiar too... blurred in his mind but Edward knew that once he must have knew here and...

"Um," Edward awkward hugged back patting the other Omega's back with his hands feeling like he was in one strange dream. "I'm... Edward. Welcome to my... agency...?"

"I missed ya," Elise sobbed moving back to cup Edward's face. "Yer all grow' up."

Oh! Edward closed his eyes tight as his heart ached at the broken words but he stared at the face. He remembered it being younger of course but still his mother was beautiful as Edward remembered, the hair was longer, older and oh god Edward couldn't.

Moving back Edward broke free before hurrying over to the window holding his stomach trying to breath before he turned and smiled at them before bolting out the door as fast as he could.

"Edward?!"

-

When Bruce found Edward he was at the museum sitting on a cot seat sketching out a plan that looked a lot Batman being hit with Riddler's cane. Pulling up a little sitting cot before sitting next to him.

"Hello."

"I'm drawing." Edward huffed. "Go away."

"Eddie," Bruce said reaching over and taking the other's hand into his stopping the redhead from sketching. "I'm sorry I upset you..."

"I know you went well, Bruce, I know," Edward sighed leaning against the Alpha's shoulder sighing. "I never thought I'd actually thought that we would meet again and instead of having a big happy reunion I... I ran away."

"You were overwhelmed." Bruce put his arm around Edward. "Still dinner is at someplace that has your favorite cupcakes and foods... might be too good to pass up."

"True and you are paying." Edward sighed. "I don't know what to do... wait. I do know what to do."

"What?"

"I need to go." Edward stood up grabbing his stuff. "I'll see you tonight, probably around nine or ten."

"Wait, why so late?"

"I'm going to go turn on the Bat Single."

Damn it.

-

Batman saw Riddler waiting by the single looking around tapping his foot and pacing around before tapping his foot again. Swinging down he came out of the shadows behind Edward but stayed far enough away form the cane considering the drawing from earlier.

"Edward."

"Gah!" Edward jumped before truing around and swung the cane at him missing before huffing and standing up. "Why? Why did you get involved."

"Wayne wanted to make you happy." Batman said. "I owe him enough for finicsing my family and I."

"Yeah, well you brought family to me! I don't even know what to do with them. I can't even remember them except just few memories, a few clear and most blurry and now what? I go to dinner and everything is going to be alright?! You know what... this is all your fault! You should have told me!"

"I assumed you would like to know your family."

"Oh so I'm supposed to just pick up from my childhood like it never happened?! Are you joking?! I have my mother in my office right now with my grandparents, who I also don't know I do even remember their voices and when my Mama spoke it was in broken English! The words, oh god, why the words?!" Edward threw his arms up and rubbed his face. "I don't know I'm going to do..."

"Try to give them a chance. Maybe your Mother is someone you ended up loving for a long time."

"All I can think about is how I was left with my father."

"You were left behind but not by choice." Batman pulled out a file handing it to the redhead who flinched. TO be fair before Riddler reformed he was usually taken down by something in the belt and normal it was a shock or something that wouldn't harm the Omega too much. "Your Father put you through hell Edward. He also put your Mother through hell as well."

Edward took the folder before opening it and gasping. Closing his eyes Edward looked away before back at Batman only to see he was gone. Looking back at the folder Edward swallowed before flipping through the photos of his Mother beaten, bruised, when one with him pregnant and beaten badly and Edward noticed it wasn't the year he was born.

There were... more siblings?

Gasping Edward flipped the page.

Six miscarriages and Edward was the only survivor

...And no one helped Elise.

No one... no, that wasn't right. Elise's Mother and Father helped the best they could and raised Elise. It was disclosed that they acquired Elise by means of being sold from his birth mother. 

That was wrong on so many levels and it seemed both of them had issues they would have to work through.

 

"Baby doll, calm down," Bertha tried to calm down Elise as he was chew at the end of his ponytail. "I heard everyone in Gotham eats late. Like really late."

"It's almost bedtime." Elise whined looking at his phone. It's almost ten."

"I'm sure it's alright if we stay up later than normal." She assured. "It must be overwhelming to not know and we just showed up."

"I mess'd up didn' I?" Elise looked at her nervously. "I shoul' 'ave wait'd, huh?"

"You did run in after we were told to wait." She said. "Now, why don't we order something, hm?" She picked up the menu before setting ti back down. "Never mind."

"Look." Elise's dad said. "Th're"

They turned and Bruce Wayne holding a little boy's hand and Edward was there being lead in by a Host. Bertha and Melvin kept a hold of Elise keeping him from jumping out of his chair and keeping him right between him this time.

"Thank you," Bruce said pulling out a chair for Edward and the Host left. "Here you go and Tim you sit over here next to me."

"Okay, daddy."

"Is 'e yer's?"

Bruce could almost see Edward's inner eye twitch.

"No." Edward licked his lips. "This is Tim."

"Hello, it's nice to see you again." Tim smiled. "I'm thirteen."

"Oh, this cutie is so funny." Bertha patted his head. "Just enjoy being a kid."

Tim pouted.

"Um," Edward put his hand on Tim's shoulder. "Tim really is thirteen... he's just small."

"I'm not small." Tim frowned. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Edward glared at Bruce over Tim's head and mouthed out. 'You need to tell him that he's not a normal height!'

'I've been trying.'

'Try harder! He think's being this small is normal. Don't you feed him?!'

'Of course I do!'

The other family was watching them before the Beta rise an eyebrow. "Are you sure you two are mated and this is your child?"

"No." They both said sitting back as Tim looked between them.

Elise was smiling widely reaching over taking Edward's hands in his own. Edward looked up trying to stay calm. He wanted to be angry but now he couldn't but he couldn't forgive either even if it wasn't Elise's fault. He was stuck somewhere in between.

"Can ya tell me somethin' 'bout yerself?"

"Um, I'm a detective and..." Edward froze, flat out froze before Bruce nudged his arm and suddenly Edward started to blurt out words that he probably shouldn't have said all at once. "I'm The Riddler, I used to steal and Rob and kidnap people, My best friends are Scarecrow and Two-Face who are out right now running around, probably giving Batman hell, I was in Arkham Asylum more times than I can count, I ought with Batman and his children, I even like the newest one because's so cute, but that' snot the point and and I met up with Batman before I came and I also called my friends to come here!"

"What?" Bruce almost yelled. "You called Jonathan and Harvey?!"

"And," Edward wiggled nervously. "I might have... called a few more friends..."

"Bruce, look," Tim hissed nervously tugging at his shirt. "Look."

There at the entrance was Jonathan, Harvey, and Jarvis. Edward gave Bruce an 'I'm so sorry I panicked' kinda of look before looking back at the family. Elise just blinked as it nothing phased him but his grandparents looked stunned, angry and utterly confused.

"Can I m'et yer friends?"

"Um," Edward stood up. "I'm just going to go and talk to them real quick... Hahahaha, be right back, just stay there, hahaha..."

"Can you watch Tim for me?" Bruce said sanding as well. "I'll be right back."

Once they walked away Tim looked at them before opening up the menu. "I'm hungry, do you want to order?"

Of course the others ignore him save for watching Edward and Bruce like hawks. Tim shrugged opening the menu.

 

\--

"Edward, what's going on?" Jonathan asked the second the other Omega walked up to him looking nervous. "Ugh, you're with Wayne again?" 

"Harvey, how are you," Bruce greeted normally shaking his hand. "It's been a while! I was wondering where you've run off too."  
"Hello, Bruce." 

"I never changed my phone number," Bruce grinned. "Call any time, Harv." 

"Thanks," Harvey smiled a bit before clearing his throat. "So, Edward what is it-?"

"My mother is a second grader!" 

"...I'm leaving," Jonathan said turning around grabbing Jarvis on the way out. "Text me later." 

"Traitor!" Edward yelled before hissing. "Why are you taking Jarvis with you?" 

"He's my ride." 

"Arugh!" Edward rubbed his face before locking onto Harvey who took out his coin and flipped it. "Yes!" 

"Damn it." Harvey put it away looking at Bruce. "I need something strong for this."

"I'm paying so get whatever you want." Bruce grabbed Edward before he could bolt. "I believe our table is this way." 

"Don't make me do this, Bruce," Edward begged. "I'm not ready, I embarrassed myself, and I flat out told them what I did and I even told them I'm friends with rouges! No offense, Harvey." 

Harvey gruffed. 

"And... I don't know what I'm doing." Edward looked up. "I should go home and work on some cases." 

"Sit down Edward," Bruce said with a smile. "Let's get you some cupcakes." 

"You jerk... you know I can't offered them by myself." Edward smiled tightly as he sat down and than looked at Harvey and back at the family. "Um... this is... This is Two-Face we used to work together back when I was doing crime and he's one of my best friends and Oh my God, I need to go to the bathroom! Be right back!" 

"I need to go too," Tim stood up. "Can I go with you?" 

Edward's plans to run away were quickly dashed but he scooped up Tim so fast and ran towards the bathroom that you have thought he had gained super speed. Tim held on and got down when he was set down. 

As the little Omega went to use the bathroom Edward put his hands against the wall taking in deep breathes trying to calm himself and going to the sink and splashing some water on his face and grabbing one of the fancy towels before leaning against the wall taking in deep breath. 

"Edward, are you alright?" Tim asked as he went to wash his hands. "You don't look well." 

"I'm fine... No, I'm not. No I am. Ugh, I don't even know." Edward slid down to the floor and looked at it. "Why does this bathroom have carpet?" 

"They all do." Tim crawled into Edward's lap curling up to him and purred as Edward held him close and they nuzzled for a few minutes. "It's okay, Edward... You Mama looks nice." 

Edward wanted to say something but than remembered that Tim didn't have a good Dad or Mama. Holding the little boy close, and he Bruce seriously had to tell Tim that he was not a normal size for an Omega even if the child seem to have no clue or just plain didn't see or accept that all other Omegas his age where taller than him and another thing that Edward loved about Tim was that because he was small Tim acted more like the age he was... well, in a mature way of course. 

"I know what you two can talk about." Tim smiled up at him. "You both love cupcakes." 

"Huh?" Edward frowned. "You went with Bruce didn't you?" 

"Yes." Tim smiled at him with those big baby blue yes. "They have really good food at their cafe." 

"They have a cafe?" Edward look thoughtful. "Can you tell me a little about it?" 

"Alright and about the savings jar?" 

"Savings Jar?" 

\--

Elise was trying to wiggle free from his family when Edward came back carrying Tim who was looking around before sitting back down. 

"So, um, did you guys order?" 

"Edward," Bertha said before looking at Bruce and Harvey. "I think we should talk somewhere private and not out here where anyone can here about this." 

"I told you." Edward hissed at Bruce. "I told you this was insane." 

"Shall we go than?" 

"Not until you buy me cupcakes." Edward grounded out before standing up. "We can go to my apartment," 

"Edward..." Bruce gabbed the back of his shirt. "Leave Tim." 

"But he's so cute." Edward nuzzled him but handed the boy over to Bruce." 

Elise meanwhile hadn't said a word but was just staring. It had never occurred to him what he would do with Edward once he found his baby. Well, he thought they would go back to normal but that was when Edward was still a little boy. Now... now Edward was grown, an Alpha was obviously courting him, and he was taking to the little Omega and even if they didn't' know it Elise knew that Edward was bonding with the boy. 

It hit Elise that he had really never had a thought of if he found Edward when he was older. Jumping a bit when Mama took him by the elbow and stood up with him Elise leaned into her and let his Father lead him out the door.

\--

Edward was sitting in the living-room when Bruce opened the door, promptly put Elise in the room and than locked the door. Gasping and tensing up Edward jumped put and yanked at the door and it didn't budge.

"Bruce! Open the door!"

"No. I'm visiting, you go visit too." Bruce said. "And don't be yelling, Tim fell asleep." 

"You can't use the baby against me!" Edward yelled in a whisper. "Cheater!" 

"Um, Edward?" 

Turing around Edward felt comfortable before standing up Straight and told himself to tell Elise to do the same and walked over to the couch. Using his hand he offered s seat before sitting down as well and folding his hands on his lap. 

"So... I have been told you have a cafe?" 

"Yea," Elise smiled happily. "It's jus' the cut'st place an' we gets a lots of people everyda'. I'ma wai'er." 

"Hmm," Edward licked his lips. "You like it?" 

"Ya, a lots." 

God help Edward.

"Do ya like bein' a detective?" 

"Yes," Edward sat up a bit straighter. "I work alongside some very respectable people including Mr. Wayne, the GCPD, and Batman. Just to name a few." 

"That's am'zing!" 

"Amazing," Edward couldn't help it. "Yes, Amazing, amazing." 

Elise looked really happy before looking down. "Ya don' wanna talk do ya?" 

"TO be honest..." Edward sighed deeply. "This is all Awkward. I just found out about about you just hours ago, I thought all my life that you had just abandoned me, Batman's a jerk, Tim gives better advice than anyone else and I'm babbling again. Do you like wine? I like wine, I have lots and lots of wine." 

"Wha?" Elise stood up pulling his hair into his mouth nibbling at it as he followed Edward over to a little door. He opened, pushed a button and soon several bottles and glasses. "Hm?"

"This one is the best." Edward picked one and two glasses before setting the glasses down and opening the bottle and turned to look at Elise and frowned before reaching over and pulled Elise's hair out of his mouth. "Stop that. That's not alright."

"Oh.." Elise licked his lips and started to fiddle with his hair instead. "That's good wine?"

"The best." Edward poured it into the glasses. "It was a gift from the Bat himself when I helped him find his missing Robin. I only had it twice." 

"Okay," Elise took his glass and pressed his nose against the rim of it to sniff it and it was lowered by Edward's tight smile. "Thank ya." 

"Well," Edward smile feeling himself relax a little as he took a sip. "It's really strong so be careful... Did you just drink it all?!" 

"Ugh," Elise made a face right after he downed it, "Yuck! This is 'hy I don'ts drink!" 

"Wait, you don't drink?!" Edward looked at his glass and than at Elise. "This just got a whole lot harder... Bruce... I got my mother drunk!" 

That very second Elise got dizzy and almost went down but Edward caught him and the older Omega passed out from the sudden harsh rush of strong alcohol hit him. Holding him Edward waited at the door opened.

"So... Elise doesn't drink... interesting, interesting... I got to go." Edward put Elise down and took off. "I'm sorry!"


End file.
